Absolute Zero
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Mab, queen of air and darkness has encountered a new creature from the outer gates, an unnatural blending of outer being and the human mind, frozen, and twisted. And she will tame it.


Life sucks. It has been a rough week of car trouble and life trouble and stupid expenses that shouldn't be so.

So I do apologize if this isn't up to usual standards, I'm not in the greatest of moods so my writing might suffer for it.

Anyways, I haven't really taken a stab at writing the Dresden Chronicles yet, and I was kinda inspired by another story that gave the OC hook wolfs powers, so Im doing something similar, but more wintery.

_Absolute Zero_

(Only a working title, suggestions welcomed.)

Cold. Absolute Cold. That was what I woke up too. I could feel the ice on my skin crackle as I moved.

All I could remember was going to sleep one night, and then waking up freezing in the middle of a rocky wasteland, and what was worse, no matter how cold I felt, I never passed out, never shivered, it just got worse.

I stood up, and I could feel the icy ground crack and break underneath my feet as I surveyed my surroundings, somehow, off in the far distance, I could tell that there were many people. Hundreds, Thousands even, all with warmth, all with heat…

_Lovely _**_warmth…_**_ Im coming…_

_Scene Break_

Almost a hundred miles away, in front of the Outer gates, where the eternal war is being waged, the soldiers of Winter stood shoulder to shoulder, fighting of the creatures from the Outside, blades flashing, wielded with inhuman grace, and the occasional flare of magic, the defenders blue and silver armor, normally so clean and resplendent, sullied by mud, blood, and the ichor of the monstrous creatures they fought.

Each one of the defenders opponents was subtly different in form, but all were deadly.

But a curious thing began to happen. The nigh-constant tide of attacker began to slow, and then fall away, revealing a humanoid figure encapsulated in ice.

All around it were the broken and shattered remains of their attackers, but nevertheless, over the centuries, the Soldiers of Winter had learned one very important rule.

All those that come from beyond the outer gates must perish.

A smirking mage, armored plates over a black robe with silver stitching stood, a rapidly growing fireball nestled between his hands.

With a sneer and a shout he threw it, the fireball continued to expand as it traveled in a lazy arc towards the iced figure who's head moved as though tracking the fireball, once it was within arms reach, it _exploded_.

Not into flames like anyone would've expected, but into an explosive blast of mist and icy needles that showered the surrounding area.

And through the mist strode the figure, now that it was close, the Winter Sidhe soldiers could see _through _it. It was a walking ice sculpture.

And then it talked, in tones like the creaking of a glacier.

"**_Heeaaattt…. So much Heat…. Give it to me…_**"

And then he was amongst them.

_Scene Break_

These… These…. These _Jerks!_ They have so much **heat**, but every time I try to get them to give it to me, it goes away! I reach for their **heat**, but as soon as I do, it disappears, leaving nothing but icy chunks.

No matter how many hundreds I ask, no matter how much heat I try and steal, it is always momentary before the cold is back, and worse than ever.

Finally, after moving through what felt like a hundred of them, they began running away, leaving me alone in front of a huge gate. I blinked idly. At the top were hundreds of forms with that _glorious, delicious, _**_heat_**.

But then, I heard a delicate cough behind me.

_Scene Break_

Mab, queen of Air and Darkness appeared in front of the closed Outer Gates, with her was the Leanansidhe, one of her foremost attendants.

And in front of her was the creature that had torn through her forces.

Apparently on accident according to a few of the surviving soldiers who gotten close enough to hear it speak. The icy creature turned and seemed to look at Mab and Lea for a brief moment, before speaking in its glacial voice.

"**_You have no heat…. You are useless to meee…_**"

It was reassuring to learn that the spell Mab had used to obscure Lea's and her own body heat was effective.

She took a step forward, her foot crackling amongst the ice that was still slowly spreading, before speaking, her voice lilting and enchanting.

"Who are you, creature of ice?"

There was no response, and Mab frowned.

"What do want, creature of the cold?"

And then the creature turned, the gash and divots in what passed for its face unmoving.

"**_I want warmth. Heat…. You do not have either."_**

Mab blinked. It was a new experience for her to be ignored.

"What if I could give you as much heat you want?"

The Ice Creature stood and began moving towards Mab, Lea moved to step in front of her her queen, but was stopped by a single look from her mistress. The ice creature finally came nose to nose with the queen of the faerie.

A cloud of mist that froze on contact with Mab's warmer skin escaped from the gash that was acting as the things mouth.

"**_Then we have an accord…_**"

_End of chapter 1_


End file.
